


A Place To Call Home

by BuryTheCastle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Running Away, Yuuri is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuryTheCastle/pseuds/BuryTheCastle
Summary: Something is wrong with Yuri. Victor knows it. Yakov knows it. Everyone seems to know what except for Yuuri. But when the truth comes out, he learns things about the teen he would not have imagined. Still, Yuuri is determined to help the young Russian in any way he can, to show him that he is not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

It was not uncommon a sight for Yuuri to find Yuri Plisetsky making his home in his and Victor’s shared apartment. He’d come home from the grocery store to find the teenager camped out on the couch, watching tv. The drawer in the guest room was filled with Yuri’s clothes, and even the bed’s comforter bared his signature leopard print. When it was Yuuri’s turn to cook dinner, more often than not he’d find himself cooking for three.

 

However, never before had Yuuri found the young Russian at his door at so late a time. Yuuri had already been in bed, lost in a hole of social media. The room was devoid of all light, save for the soft glow of Yuuri’s laptop, which illuminated his face and reflected off the silver locks of the man sleeping beside him. A sleepy haze started to settle over his eyes, and the rational part of his brain told him that it was time to go to sleep. His eyes shifted to the corner of his screen, where small white numbers displayed the time.

 

_2:52_

 

Yuuri winced. Well, he’d done much worse before.

 

Yuuri shut his laptop and placed it on his end table. He stretched quietly before finally relaxing his body in preparation for sleep.

 

When the soft knocks came from the front door, Yuuri almost passed it off as trick from his exhaustion-fuddled mind. He looked to the foot of the bed where Makkachin lay, thinking the dog had knocked the board in his slumber. The knocks came again, sharper than before. Yuuri debated ignoring them, thinking them a prank, or maybe even some crazed fangirl who had discovered where Victor lived and wanted to take a peek at the living legend in the dead of night.

 

Admittedly, that last one was a little far-fetched; he was tired.

 

More knocks came. With a sigh, Yuuri slowly removed himself from the bed, careful not to wake either his sleeping fiance or dog. He shuffled out of the bedroom and into the main room, towards the source of the knocking. Opening the door, Yuuri was met with the sight of his young rinkmate, wearing his favorite leopard-print jacket and backpack across his shoulders. His sports bag was clutched in his left hand.

 

“Hey,” was all he said. Yuuri stared blankly.

 

“Y-Yurio?”

 

The boy glared down at the ground, shifting nervously.

 

“Can I...come in?”

 

Yuuri realized he was standing in the doorway. He moved to the side, allowing Yuri to come inside. As the the door shut behind him, the two stood in silence, Yuri looking anywhere but at the Japanese man. Finally, Yuuri asked about the elephant in the room.

 

“Yurio, it’s past three in the morning. What are you doing here so late?” A thought crept into Yuuri’s head. “Are you...in some kind of trouble?”

 

Yuri shook his head. “I’m fine. I...I just need a place to stay.” He didn’t ask, but Yuuri could sense the question there. Normally, the teen would treat the large apartment as if it were his own. But now, he treaded carefully, as though he was fearful that Yuuri would kick him out. Yuuri wanted to ask more, but the look in Yuri’s eyes stopped him, silently pleading for him not to pry.

 

“We’ll talk in the morning, ok?”

 

Yuri finally looked up at Yuuri, relief evident on his face. He nodded before making his way to the guest room. As he reached for the door handle, he paused just as his skin made contact with the metal. Yuri turned slightly.

 

“Thank you...Yuuri.” His voice came softly. Yuuri’s eyes widened. Before he could respond, Yuri had already disappeared behind the door.

 

Yuuri waited until he heard the door close before he made his way back to the bedroom. He sat himself on the bed. After a moment’s hesitation, Yuuri decided he should let Victor know of their surprise guest.

 

“Victor,” he whispered, shaking his fiance. “Victor”

 

Victor stirred. “Yuuri,” he groaned sleepily. His eyes were still closed, but he was awake now.

 

“I’m sorry, but Yurio’s here.”

 

“And?”

 

“Victor, it’s 3:20 in the morning and Yuri Plisetsky is in our apartment.”

 

Victor grew silent, and Yuuri thought he might have fallen back asleep, but then slowly he opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbow.

 

Victor looked thoughtful. “Was he hurt?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No…I mean, I don’t think so. He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.”

 

Yuuri expected Victor to be more surprised, but he was noticeably calm. Victor leaned up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head and press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Go to sleep, darling. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

 

With that, Victor relaxed back into the pillow. Within minutes, he was back asleep. Yuuri huffed. How could Victor treat this so lightly? Still, he did as he was told, resting his head on the pillow. Victor snuggled into Yuuri’s side. Despite his efforts to relax, the thoughts of the young Russian sleeping just a few doors away kept his mind racing with worry.

 

If only he could push it off so easily like Victor did.

 

***

 

Yuuri woke to the smell of eggs in the air and the weight of one large poodle on his chest.

 

The dog’s playful pounce knocked the wind out of him, but one look at Makkachin panting excitedly and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hey, boy.” Yuuri petted Makkachin’s head. The poodle licked Yuuri’s cheek in response. Chuckling, Yuuri turned his attention away from the dog, still keeping one arm around him, and reached over to where his phone was charging.

 

_10:04_

 

When a sudden yawn crept up in his throat, Yuuri realized just how little sleep he actually got.

 

Endless thoughts had barred him from sleep. What caused the teenager to show up so early in the morning? Why had Victor brushed it off as though it was normal? Yuuri also found his thoughts preoccupied by hearing Yuri refer to him by his name. His lips quirked upwards. It was a nice change of pace; Yuuri only wished it had not come at so confusing a time.

 

Makkachin nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, bringing him back to the present.

 

“Alright, boy,” Yuuri laughed. “I’m getting up.”

 

Pushing the comforter aside, Yuuri swung his legs off the side of the bed. Makkachin jumped down and waited eagerly at the door. Together, the pair made their way into the main room.

 

In the living room, Yuri sat on the couch, playing a video game. Victor was in the kitchen preparing food for the trio. Yuuri’s first thought was to confront the teen, but he decided it could wait until he had a little food in his system. So, he went behind the counter instead, approaching his fiance. Makkachin followed.

 

“I see Sleeping Beauty has woken up.” He smiled down at his dog. “Good work, Makkachin.” The poodle yapped cheerfully.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s not that late.” He pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek before nuzzling into Victor’s side, his arms loosely wrapped around the Russian’s waist. Victor quickly kissed Yuuri’s temple, then returned his attention back to the food.

 

“I’m sure you would’ve been out until 3, at least, if I hadn’t sent Makkachin to fetch you,” Victor teased. Yuuri pouted, but didn’t argue. “Besides, we have practice at noon today, remember?”

 

Yuuri yawned. “I know, I know.” Pulling away slightly from Victor’s side, he turned his attention to the couch. “Good morning, Yurio.” Yuri made a noise of acknowledgement, his complete attention captured by the game.

 

For a moment, Yuuri almost believed it was just like any other morning.

He took a step towards the couch. A hand reached out to grab his, stopping him. Yuuri turned back towards Victor, whose focus was turned away from Yuuri. He shook his head slightly. Victor’s face was oddly stoic. Then, as if nothing had happened, Victor perked up.

 

“Yurio, breakfast is ready.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Victor turned off the stove, finally turning to meet Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri tried to read his fiance’s thoughts, but Victor’s eyes were unreadable. His mask was on, and even Yuuri couldn’t break it.

 

“Ugh. Get a room you two.”

 

Yuri shot a look of disgust at the seemingly lovey-dovey couple while taking a seat at the dining table. Victor chuckled.

 

“Not a bad idea,” he teased. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Shall we?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Yuuri. Yuri gagged.

 

“You two are disgusting.”

  
Victor laughed, and Yuuri found himself joining him. Still, he couldn’t get the guarded look in Victor’s eyes out of his mind. There was one thing Yuuri knew for sure: Victor knew something, something he wasn’t telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time posting a fanfiction online, so I hope you all are enjoying it. I have the next chapter written already, so I'll probably have it up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns of Yuri's past from Yakov.

Yuri hit the ice hard.

 

For the fifth time that day, Yuri had fallen trying to land his triple loop. His quadruple salchows, when landed at all, were sloppy at best. Even his step sequences were off, his footing wrong or his spins too loose. Anyone in the rink paying the teen any mind could see a shift in his performance. Flubbed jumps aside, his skating, normally nimble and graceful, was rough and sloppy. Normally, Yuri moved as though he was floating across the ice, earning him the nickname of the Russian Fairy (much to his chagrin). Today it looked as though the ice was holding him down, and Yuri was fighting it with all he had.

 

“Yuri!” Yakov’s voice reverberated around the rink. Victor and Yuuri, along with many other skaters, turned to see the red-faced coach. None of Yakov’s students were unfamiliar with his harsh reprimands, and Yuri Plisetsky had been on the receiving end of Yakov’s scoldings more than he could count. Usually, no one would bat an eye at hearing their coach’s raised voice. However, after Yuri’s disastrous attempts at practicing, the gossip-hungry skaters were curious to see what their coach had to say. Some had been victim to more than a few of the anger-prone teen’s malicious words and did not want to pass up the opportunity for ammunition against him.

 

Yakov skated over to Yuri, stopping in front of the teen who was still recovering from his latest fall. Yakov stared down at Yuri with his hardened eyes. Yuri returned the stare with a heated glare, daring Yakov to make the first move. The rink was dead silent. Then, Yakov sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Sit down and rest. Be back on the ice in 20 minutes.”

 

Yuri’s glare hardened. He let out a frustrated cry while kicking at the ice (a habit Yakov scolded him for many times). He skated past Yakov and away from the watchful eyes of his rink mates, putting on his skate guards as he exited the ice and marching off to the locker rooms. The other skaters, disappointed in the lack of a show, went back to their own practicing. Yakov made his way over to the edge of the rink where Victor and Yuuri had been watching the ordeal. Mila and Georgi followed.

 

When he had determined the small group was sufficiently isolated, Yakov turned to the his three skaters.

 

“Who is it?” He asked. “Mila? Georgi?”

 

The two shook their heads. All eyes turned to the Russian and Japanese duo.

 

“So it’s you two, then?” Yuuri was puzzled by the vague question, but Victor clearly understood, nodding at his coach. Annoyance pricked at Yuuri. Once again, it seemed as though he was being left out of something important. Growing up, Yuuri’s lack of social skills often meant that he was out of the loop regarding the gossip of his classmates. However, whatever was going on was clearly affecting Yuri, and Yuuri was sick of being left behind.

 

“Could someone please tell me what is going on?” Yuuri snapped.

 

Victor moved to sooth Yuuri, but a pointed look from his fiance had him stopping dead in his tracks. There was a pause as all the Russians turned towards their coach. Yakov had his eyes closed in thought. After a moment, he opened his eyes, fixing them on the Japanese skater.

 

“I suppose you are involved with this now,” he mused. Turning to his students, he barked, “Vitya, Mila, Georgi, get back to practice. Katsuki, come with me.” Mila and Georgi nodded, returning to working on their respective routines. Victor, however, looked a little hesitant to leave Yuuri alone with his coach. Still, after a look from Yakov, he conceded, giving Yuuri’s hand a quick squeeze before skating away.

 

Yuuri and Yakov fell into silence, neither making a move. Finally, Yakov turned towards the entrance of the rink. Looking over his shoulder, he said, “Follow me.”

  
***

 

Yuuri followed Yakov into a mid-sized office space. Yakov took a seat behind the desk, gesturing for Yuuri to sit in the chair across from him.

 

“I trust you’ve noticed a change in Yuri?” Yakov asked. Yuuri nodded. “Good,” he continued. “I’ll just say it simply. Yuri, well, has a habit of running away from home.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Running away?” Yakov nodded. When Yuri had first showed up in the apartment so late last night, Yuuri had considered the thought. However, hearing it said so plainly by Yakov brought a chill to Yuuri. What could have made Yuri want to run away? For someone so young, Yuri was rather independent, and he was no stranger to traveling alone. Still, the peculiar nature in which he had arrived at Victor and Yuuri’s apartment was suspicious to the Japanese skater. Then, a thought struck as Yakov’s words truly settled in.

 

“What do you mean he…’has a habit?” Yuuri asked cautiously.

 

Yakov sighed. Despite his gruff exterior, he cared deeply for his students, and, though he’d never admit it, he had a bit of a soft spot for Yuri. Yuuri could see how this subject pained him.

 

“That boy has had it rough. His father left him and his mother when he was only a child, and the two of them can barely stand to be in the same room together. The only family that he has ever truly had is his grandfather, and even then, he lives so far away from Yuri. The boy has been alone almost his entire life.”

 

Yuuri felt sick. He had known the teen for nearly a year now, and never once had he inquired about his home life. He had attributed Yuri’s frequent presence in his and Victor’s apartment as a secret desire for their companionship. And while he hoped that was the case, Yuuri never thought to see beyond the surface.

 

Yakov laced his fingers beneath his chin. “Yuri ran away for the first time when he was ten years old,” he continued. “ He had been in St. Petersburg for about two years at this point. He ran to Victor, staying with him for a few days. I hadn’t learned of this until after he was already back home.” Yakov paused. “His mother never once called me to ask about his location,” he added. Yuuri’s eyes widened.

 

“This continued for years. A few times each year, he would run away, coming to one of us. Usually it’d be Vitya. Sometimes he’d go to Mila or Georgi. On occasion he’d run to me. We would never discuss it too much, though we all knew what was going on. Still, he’d continue going to school and to practice as if nothing was out of the ordinary.”

 

Yakov sighed. “When Yuri and I began to live with Lillia, I had noticed that he was happier, being away from home. For all that time, Yuri never once ran away. Rarely would he even talk to his mother. Usually, their interactions were limited to any necessities dictated by his school. It was almost as though she didn’t exist.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth, but no words would formulate. Admittedly, Yuuri was never the best at understanding others, but this new information was almost too much to process. Yuuri lacked many things: self-control, self-confidence, self-esteem (to put it simply, he was bad with himself). However, what he never once lacked was support. His family was integral in who he became, both as a person and as a skater. He couldn’t even imagine not having that emotional support to boost him when he felt low, or the abundance of love that was shown to him without fail and without restriction.

 

Yakov studied Yuuri silently before turning away, standing up and approaching the window behind his desk. With his back still turned, Yakov began to speak again.

 

“You know,” he began, “I was hoping your presence here would have prevented this.”

 

Yuuri’s brow furrowed. “M-me? Why...how would I…?”

 

Yakov pivoted, fixing Yuuri with one of his famous looks. “You don’t see it, do you?” Yakov questioned. Slowly, Yuuri shook his head.  Yakov folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes in thought.

 

“I have known Yuri for quite some time; I’ve watched him grow.” Yakov opened his eyes, though his gaze was distant. “He has always shined bright. However, that brilliance has not always been so well received.”

 

Finally, he refocused on Yuuri, saying, “Tell me, outside of this rink, how many friends would you say Yuri has?”

 

“Not many,” Yuuri admitted. “I can only think of Otabek.”

 

Yakov nodded. “Yes, that one is a rather new development. However, before that Kazakhstani boy came around, Yuri was lacking in that area. He long gave up at making friends in school, and many of his rink mates have felt threatened by his talents. The boy doesn’t exactly make it easy to approach him, either.”

 

Yuuri nodded slightly, thinking back to his own meeting with the Russian Punk. At that time, as he stood watching his Russian namesake walk out of the bathroom, he would have never believed that the teen would become such an important part of his life.

 

“When he came back from Japan, after your little competition, he was different somehow. More focused, more determined. It was nothing like I had ever seen in the boy. Then when you moved here with Vitya, well, this is the happiest I have seen him since he moved to St. Petersburg. I had hoped...” A deep frown set on Yakov’s face. “I had hoped this would not happen again. Or at least, not so soon.” Shaking his head, he muttered, “I don’t know what caused this new episode.”

 

Yuuri took a moment to let this new information settle in. At best, he had hoped the Russian teen had considered him a friend.  Now, here Yakov stood telling Yuuri that he was a major factor to Yuri’s happiness. He was almost overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Knowing Yuri cared for him elated him. Yet, hearing that someone so important to him was suffering left him wanting to cry.

 

Still, above all, determination prevailed, filling Yuuri’s senses. Yes, Yuuri struggled with people skills. Half the time, he could hardly understand his own feelings. However, he refused to let Yuri suffer alone. There might not be much that he can do, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything he could.

 

Yuuri leaned across the desk, capturing a surprised Yakov’s hands between his own; determination shone in his brown eyes.  

 

“Leave it to me,” he exclaimed. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure Yuri is happy once again.”

 

Yakov blinked, stunned silent by the sudden outburst. Slowly, his shocked expression settled into a soft smile. If there was one thing Yakov knew about the Japanese man, it was that if he put his mind to something, he was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Yakov nodded, a look of pride gleaming in his eyes.

  
“Very well. I leave Yuri in your hands, Yuuri Katsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn of Yuri's past, but it is only the tip of the iceberg. What has triggered Yuri's latest episode?
> 
> I definitely promised this chapter earlier than I delivered. Sorry! I wanted to show the birthday boy some love on his big day. If you haven't seen it, I'd appreciate if you check out my other story on here: A Birthday Boy and A Leopard Sweater (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10038950). It's a quick little story I wrote up to celebrate. 
> 
> Also thanks for all your kudos and wonderful comments. This is the first I have ever posted online, and it certainly will not be the last. The positive response to the first chapter really made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri start planning how to help Yurio

Victor was by the perimeter of the rink, drinking from his water bottle, when Yuuri returned. He was alone, Yakov remaining in his office in order to make a phone call. Victor smiled at the sight of his love, a smile that only widened as he recognized the familiar fire burning in Yuuri’s brown eyes.

 

“I take it you have a plan?” He asked, leaning on his arms against the dividing wall so he faced Yuuri, who took a seat on the nearby bench.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No,” he admitted, preoccupied with tying his skates. With a final tug, he stood up, taking a spot next to Victor on the opposite side of the wall. “But I’m going to do everything I can to help him.”

 

Victor pivoted around, resting his elbows on the wall. Both the Japanese and the Russian let their gazes fall onto the subject of their conversation. Yuri, having long given up on jumps for the day, was practicing his step sequences. He was still not quite up to his usual standards, but the short break had nonetheless improved his performance from its earlier state.

 

Still, Victor frowned. “I’ve seen Yuri at some pretty low points, but nothing quite like how he was today. This is worse than usual.” Victor’s blue eyes were clouded with worry. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“We’ll figure this out, Victor.” Yuuri leaned up, pecking a quick kiss against Victor’s lips. As Yuuri pulled away, Victor spun around, catching Yuuri’s right hand in his own, their gold rings clicking together. He stared deeply into his fiance’s eyes, a fire in his own eyes similar to Yuuri’s.

 

A loud groan reached the couple. Yuri skated by, glaring daggers at the two.

 

“Are you two done making out? Some of us are trying to practice.”

 

Victor smirked, turning to face the boy. “Aww, are you feeling left out?” He teased. He opened his arms wide to Yuri. “Come here. I’ll give you a kiss too.”

 

Yuri’s eyes were murderous. “Kiss me and I’ll knock that smug look off your pretty little face.”

 

Victor mock gasped, placing a hand to his chest. “Why, Yurio. You think I’m pretty?”

 

Yuri seethed. Yuuri laughed.

 

***

 

Yuri was oddly stoic on the walk home from practice. Normally the young Russian would more than make his presence known, complaining loudly about his coach or groaning whenever Victor would pull Yuuri in for a kiss. Today, though, he walked several steps behind the older men, silently tapping away on his phone. Yuuri had to periodically check back to make sure he was still following.

 

Yuuri slowed his pace, falling in line with Yuri.The teen kept texting, seemingly unaware of his new companion.Yuuri waited, but it quickly became apparent that the Russian was not going to say anything.

 

“Hey,” he said in a hushed voice, as if not to startle the teen.

 

Yuri’s eyes flicked to the Japanese man before quickly returning to his phone. After a pause, he acknowledged Yuuri with his own, “Hey.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Are you texting Otabek?”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed slightly, shifting his phone closer to his chest. “What of it?” He asked defensively.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Yuuri added quickly. “Just curious.” _Great_ , he thought. He had only been trying to start a conversation, not put him on edge like a startled kitten. An awkward silence grew between the three. Victor shifted his gaze back to observe the two, but remained silent. Yuuri racked his brain trying to think of anything to say to relieve the tension; an idea popped up.

 

“Yurio, let’s do something fun tomorrow.”

 

Yuri eyed him from beneath his bangs. “Why?” He drawled.

 

“N-Nothing,” Yuuri stuttered. “It’s just, we have the day off and I feel like all we’re ever doing is skating. We should go out, do something different, get to know each other better. That kind of stuff,” he rambled. Yuuri was groaning internally. _That could have gone a lot better_ . Yuri was staring at him incredulously, obviously not believing his rambling. _I wouldn’t believe me_.

 

“Oh, and, um, it’s almost your birthday, right?” Yuuri asked. “I was thinking we can go celebrate your birthday or something,” he added, hoping to salvage his request. Too absorbed in his rambling, he didn’t notice Victor eyeing him and giving him the slightest shake of his head until the words were already out of his mouth.

 

“Hm?” He glanced up at Victor before returning his gaze to Yuri, whose lips were quirked in the slightest of smirks.

 

“Didn’t your boyfriend tell you that it’s bad luck to celebrate before the birthday?” He quipped.

 

Yuuri’s face fell; the slightest tinge of pink colored his cheeks. He remembered Victor mentioning something about that Russian belief back in Barcelona.

 

“T-Then how about a congratulations for winning the Grand Prix Final?”

 

“That was over 2 months ago.”

 

Yuuri’s face grew even hotter. Of course, that was stupid. He had blurted out the first thing to pop into his mind. “Well...with all the preparations for the move and our busy schedules and everything, we never really got to celebrate much and-”

 

“Not interested.” Yuri turned his attention back to his phone. A tense silence crept up between the trio. Yuri very pointedly ignored the crestfallen look on the Japanese man’s face.

 

Victor stopped walking, causing the two behind him following suit. “Yuratchka,” Victor said, drawing the teen’s attention. He began speaking to him in Russian. Yuuri, with his limited Russian vocabulary, was unable to follow. The two spoke in their native tongues, Yuri’s replies growing more and more heated while Victor’s remained in his typical even tone. After a few exchanges, Yuri kissed his teeth in annoyance, growling the word, “Fine.”

 

He locked eyes with Yuuri, who tensed at the sight of the Russian’s glare. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll go out with you or whatever.” Without waiting for a response, he turned back to Victor, spitting some more Russian while opening his palm. Victor dropped a key into his hand. Yuri immediately marched off in the direction of the apartment, leaving the couple by themselves.

 

Yuuri was stunned silent by the exchange, only pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Victor’s warm hand slip into his. Victor nodded his head in the direction the teen had just stomped off, pulling Yuuri to a walk. As they walked hand in hand, Yuuri turned his head towards his fiance.

 

“Victor, what did you say to Yurio?”

 

Victor hummed. “Oh, just a little bit of persuasion,” he stated vaguely. Yuuri pouted at that response, but said nothing.

 

When they returned to the apartment, Yuri’s door was shut. Yuuri knocked on the door, but was met with only silence. He turned away, deciding to leave the young Russian alone for the day.

  
He hoped it was only his imagination, but as Yuuri made his way down the hall, he could’ve sworn he heard the sound of soft crying from the direction he had just come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School kept getting in the way. I'm on spring break now so hopefully I can get another chapter in before it's over.
> 
> Also AO3 is being dumb with my notes and keeps duplicating the first one onto my later chapters (see below). I'm still new to this site so if anyone could tell me how to fix it, I would appreciate it. I tried deleting the notes from the first chapter, posting it, and then adding them back in, but that only fixed the problem on the latest chapter but not this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time posting a fanfiction online, so I hope you all are enjoying it. I have the next chapter written already, so I'll probably have it up soon.


End file.
